Boyfriend
by Krys723
Summary: Clyde has an interesting way of celebrating his new relationship. One-shot, song-fic, there might be some fluffiness to it. Stolovan, aged 17. Rated T on the safe side! The song is called Shiksa (Girlfriend) by Say Anything and the song is really good if you want to follow along! Read and review!


**Boyfriend**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: Clyde has an interesting way of celebrating his new relationship. One-shot, song-fic, there might be some fluffiness to it. Stolovan, aged 17.**

 **A/N: I've been on a Say Anything binge, a binge I haven't been on since my indie/rock days in high school. Say Anything was my favorite indie-rock band at the time and they still are, but I really loved this song and thought it would fit better with Stolovan than Style because I find Clyde a bigger dork than Stan. It's called** _ **Shiska (Girlfriend)**_ **and I advise you check the song out and follow along, it's really good. Of course I'll make some changes to the song to match up, but I plan on keeping the majority of the lyrics the same.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED AND I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!** _ **South Park**_ **belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone while** _ **Shiska (Girlfriend)**_ **belongs to the band Say Anything.**

* * *

 _ **Boyfriend**_

 _Time_ : 11:45 PM

 _Kevin Stoley_ …

I had just returned from the kitchen when I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. Looking at it, I saw it was from Clyde. _Look outside_ , it read. Wait was that music?

 _Boyfriend now_

 _I have a boyfriend now_

I opened my bedroom window and my cheeks turned red and I found the source of guitar music and Clyde…with Token. What the fuck was he doing? Was he singing? What was Token doing with his bass?

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. He just smirked and continued playing.

 _No way, no how_

 _I get a boyfriend now_

Oh God. My mother was going to hear this.

 _I remember it vividly, love. I've been walking erect since the moment we met_

 _And I caught your eyes to my surprise (your white thighs)_

I was too embarrassed to close the window. We just started dating two weeks ago! I wanted to laugh. Was he going to do this crap every week?

 _Hebraic neuroses ceased to be. an angel's conversing with me_

 _The new attractive to me is divine_

 _And even if your friends don't understand_

 _No matter what, I'll always be your man_

 _And even if you go, you know you'll leave me feeling grand_

Shit, this asshole was making me blush, now I'm hooked.

"Kevin?" I turned around as my Mom and Dad came into my room. My Mom was confused as she looked out the window. "What is that boy doing?"

"Singing," I said as I turned back to the window.

"Why?"

"Isn't that the same boy you wanted us to meet tomorrow?" my Dad asked just as confused as my Mom. I nodded. Clyde was so fucking embarrassing.

 _I'll need new contraceptives, green eyes_

 _I found god when you left him, green eyes_

 _Let's spend the night entwined out on the boardwalk in sickly summertime_

 _Like the yin and the yang of the afikomen_

 _You're the omen that all has changed that was deranged_

"He's very sweet, close the window," my Mom said.

"I don't want to, I want to see this out," I said.

My Mom was going to argue with me, but my Dad shook his head. "Let him have this one."

 _And even if you suck me 'til I'm sore_

"Kevin!"

"Clyde!" I yelled out the window, turning red. Clyde blushed and smiled sheepishly as he continued, Token laughing as he continued playing his bass.

 _No matter what, I'd bleed to be your whore_

 _And even if the cancer grows until we explode, I'm yours_

"How long have you two been dating?" my Mom asked me as my cheeks continued to turn red.

"Two weeks."

 _Boyfriend now_

 _I have a boyfriend now_

 _No way, no how_

 _I get a boyfriend now_

"How do you like it babe?" he asked me as Token started playing solo.

"You're not going to sing every night, are you?" I asked him as he walked over to my window.

"Nah, I don't have enough money to constantly pay Token to keep doing this," he said. He waved at my parents, who waved back. "I'm going to go sing now."

"You don't—"

 _Well, from here on forth, I'm yours_

 _And even if your whisper eats my ear_

 _Your voice shall be the only song I long to hear_

I noticed the lights of everybody around my house turning on, waking the entire neighborhood. School was going to be weird on Monday.

 _And even if you fear the end, our sacrament of salmon and Irish beer_

 _will still be here_

 _Boyfriend now_

 _I have a boyfriend now_

 _No way, no how_

 _I get a boyfriend now_

The song started slowing down as he walked over to the window again and kissed me. I kissed him back and if my parents weren't in the room still, I would have pulled him inside.

"So I'll see you for dinner tonight?" he asked me he pulled back. I nodded and he looked at my parents again. "Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Stoley."

"Go home, Clyde," was my Mom's reply. Clyde smiled sheepishly as the song ended and he walked back to his truck to wrap up the song.

 _Boyfriend now_

 _I have a boyfriend now_

 _No way, no how_

 _You are my boyfriend now_

I waved bye once he and Token had finished the song and was now putting their guitars and amps again. My parents had gone back to bed and had expected me to do the same. Once Clyde and Token were gone, I closed the window and got inside my bed, humming the ridiculous song.

 _He's my boyfriend now_

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it! Like I said before, it would be fluffy lol! Read and review guys!**


End file.
